Love Like Wynter
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: Marcus knew he will never love another woman other than Didyme, but what happens when one girl; Wynter Morgan, will change all that — Unfortunately: she looks exactly like her. Didyme. Marcus' dead lover. REWRITING.
1. Prologue: Fate

_Rewritten as of 2012_

* * *

Fate works in such incredibly strange ways—ways that no one in this entire universe can predict. Not even the Volturi themselves—the great patrons of the arts can't see into this vast ever-changing cycle that is called Fate.

But if I didn't choose to go to Italy and meet _him_, then my life would be completely different. I wouldn't be living with the most powerful vampires in the universe.

But the only reason- which I figured out not that long ago, they just kept me was because I remind them of someone they all loved; Especially _him_. That's all I'm for. Then why does he look at me with the strangest emotions in his vibrant eyes.

Then why does he seem to smile more often, when he told me he wouldn't really smile often around his old love. Am I really his _true_ soul mate, or is it all just lies.

Will I be able to bring his dead heart back to life, his heart that hasn't known love in the last 4 centuries? Can I actually be the one to do that? I don't even know if _I_ could.


	2. Autumn Leaves

_Rewritten as of 2012._

**IMPORTANT: **So yes, I am rewriting this once more guys, I'm sorry for my long delay on this. I promise once I'm done tweaking this up a bit, I swear I will updatethe next chapter of this. I totally promise. I just wanted to fix this for so long now that I got Microsoft Word. As for now enjoy my new version.

This story will sometimes hop from third person POV to Wynters.

Also to all the newer readers who stumbled upon this, just sit back and enjoy. _Ciao_.

* * *

Leaves danced with the cold wind that brushed against the young girls face. Deep down inside she didn't want to keep the window shut; she was going to leave her home. Her _only _home, a home where she thought she belonged but never did. Unfortunately her caretaker didn't take that much of a liking to her either. _'Feelings are mutual._' She thought quietly to herself.

Shaking her head she shut the wooden window, suddenly hearing a loud voice call her.

"Wynter, get down here!" Wynter rolled her eyes; she locked her window before leaving her empty room. Once she was making her way down the stair case she didn't know whether to turn back and ignore the woman that was her step-mom.

"Kid, could you help me here and stop daydreaming." The older woman said carrying a humongous box. Her voice was husky and not in the good way. Lynn, her step-mom was a smoker; her dirty blonde hair in a bob was unkempt, she always had a cigarette dangling from the side of her mouth, and she always had on oversized plaid shirts that smelt musky and was filled with the scent of nicotine.

"I'm not daydreaming." Wynter snapped, and grabbed the box from Lynn's hands struggling to open the door for her. Finally achieving to get it open, she walked towards there blue minivan putting the box there.

"Like hell. You need to start respecting your elders, brat." Lynn's voice sounded muffled, trying to light her cigarette and attempting to talk at the same time. Wynter slammed the trunk of the minivan shut. "Whatever, I'm just ready to leave Lynn." Wynter was highly irritated and didn't want too be here at all.

The trip that they were going too was in Italy. Volterra, Italy. Strangely enough Lynn won a sweepstakes on a back of a soda cap. Typing in the code in the internet it told her it had a two ticket pass to a free trip to Italy, there choice of the place.

Lynn out of nowhere randomly chose Volterra. Wynter couldn't really argue to it because it was one of the places she always wanted to travel too, even if she tried to argue with Lynn, she probably would've left her in Ohio all by herself.

They were taking the plane today and were going to stay in a rather pleasant hotel suite, Hotel Nazionale around fifty meters away from the Piazza de Priori. Wynter knew that she was well excited for this trip. Even if she tried hiding it anyway once Lynn had locked up there old rickety house and driving down there empty driveway to the airport, she knew she was going to try and have tons of fun on this trip.

Once they had arrived to there airport they grabbed the luggage leaving that strange cardboard box behind. "Hey Lynn, what's in there anyways?" Wynter asked staring at it. Lynn shut the trunk right when Wynter was going to peek inside.

"None of your business," Wynter scowled at her. "You could've possibly chopped my head off, mummy." She said dryly, adjusting her duffle bag and dragging along her suit case. Lynn stomped on her cigarette. "Listen here brat, I don't need to put up with any of you smart ass bullshit. Do you want me to leave you here or drag you by your hair so the whole lot of people can see how much of a little—"Wynter cut her off.

"I can just call CPS." Lynn made a quick grab for Wynter's dark locks pulling her ear to her lips. "You better not speak to me in that tone of voice, you hear me? Or else I'll smack you so hard in that pretty mouth you'll be bleeding there for weeks got that?" She released her and Wynter tried not to show how much pain she was in, secretly rubbing her strained neck.

"Seriously kid, you need to learn how to control that damn mouth of yours. You could get yourself in a lot of trouble you here?" Wynter nodded slowly, her bright hazel eyes flashing warily when Lynn picked up her suitcase.

They walked towards the entrance of the airport and when they sat there just for about forty minutes, there flight was overheard in the intercom; once Wynter walked on the airplane and took her seat, she never knew what was going to be in store for her once she arrived in Volterra, Italy.

She didn't know that her future was going to be sealed by choosing to go on this trip.

.

.

.

* * *

_Fate has such a strange way of working._


	3. Muffled Screams

**A/N: Okay guys, here is the wonderful chapter of Love Like Wynter, this is new and improved so I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R I wanna know what you think of the newer version. I don't own twilight or the songs.**

**Here is the website so you could look at the Hotel Nazionale, it really is beautiful looking:**

****

.?SID=m7hiha6bku95ko2qh460prle06&label=ggducaen-bc-132735_volterra+italy+hotels&filter_offset=1&ac_sorting=0_desc&destination_id=-132735&destination_type=1&destination_search=Volterra&form_type=remember

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

We finally, arrived, safe and sound to the wonderful Florence, we boarded off the plane and went to catch a taxi, towing our luggage.

We finally caught ones attention and he drove us to a hotel located nearly 50 meters away from the Piazza de Priori, it was called the Nazionale. We went inside to get checked in, the host was a male, I went to the black marbled desk.

He smiled. He had short cropped black hair, and bright green eyes with tan skin. Lynn went to go shopping and left me with the rest of it. "Hello, _how may I help you_," I could of swore I caught a double meaning to his words. "Um...a room for two, please," I told him he typed something on the computer.

He told me the how much it cost, and I gave him the money he went to the back of the counter and gave me the keys.

I lead my way to room 32. The room was nice and neat, I put all our stuff on the striped black and yellow covers of the bed, they had a small balcony, there was a wonderful breeze coming from the open blacony. Lynn said she would be back by seven-thirty, right now it was two, so might as well take a shower.

I took out some change of clothes and took the soothing shower, once I got out, I wiped away the steam from the mirror and saw my reflection.

My hair was black, but in the sunlight it would shine a brownish red, my eyes were the color of dark honey, they were caramel brown, it was strange since my hair was dark, and my eyes were a lighter color. I had pale skin, it was the color of creamy vanilla. My height was average, around five foot four or five foot five. I had really full lips which were the color of roses, and my cheeks were a pink color.

My hair when it was dry it would curl into nice long ringlets, but the rest, which was the top of my head, would remain straight. I got that from my birth mother, but she died having me and I don't remember her much.

All I know is that she was a writer, and her name was Alana. My dad died a few years ago, but he was married to Lynn, but died when I was fifteen, I'm eighteen now, and already in college, but I'm here, so I can't really go.

I sighed and dried my hair, and put on my undergarments, and tried fininding good fitting jeans. I found a pair of Levis, and found a nice long sleeve striped blue and black shirt. I found a pair of old chucks, which were a faded gray.

I sighed and checked the time, it was around three, so I decided to unpack everything, and clean around the place, or find a nice book. Then I remebered I brought some.

I found Romeo & Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and The Princess Bride. Three of my favorite classics. I sat down on the bed and read Romeo and Juliet.

I read the prolouge of the bginning, and teared up on my favorite part of it:

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life._

There was more of it, but it was just to sad for me to read anymore, I put down the book and layed my head down. I already knew the trageic fate of these lovers, but it affects me so much. I've never been in love before, so I have know idea what it feels like.

To lose someone you truly love, and I'm kind of afraid to find out. I pulled out my ipod and listen to _All The World_ by _Fauxliage_. **(A/N: Go ahead and look up the song! It's really good!)** The chorus came:

_I am having the hard time  
I am making you do the hard time too  
I am stuck in a bad way  
And I'm gonna make you pay for it_

Give me a mile  
I´ll take a hundred miles  
Such a mistake  
Sorry, you made

Then I dozed off in a peaceful sleep, that seem to twist into a nightmare. I was longing through long corridors, the place gave off a feeling of danger! I felt as if I was running in the corridors, then all of a sudden a group, of cloaked figures surronded me.

They grabbed me and I was screaming, yelling, shouting, anything for them to let me go. But one of them stepped out, he had the gentlest red eyes, and long black hair, he looked like an angel, then...he bit me.

I woke up screaming, then Lynn jumped back. "What the hell! Wynter what is the matter?" Lynn said, putting her hand on her heart.

"You scared me!" She said dropping the bags, I panted and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, Ly- mom," I said, she always wanted me to call her mom. "Well get ready, okay. We're going to go see the Plazza de Priori, and go on a tour," Lynn said.

She started putting on make-up, I looked at her curiously. "What tour?" I asked her, she looked at me from the mirror, and put on lip liner. " It's looking at some beautiful castle, or whatever, I payed like one hundred bucks so you're coming with me kid," Lynn said, I nodded and went to get some extra stuff.

We locked our hotel room and went walking towards the Piazza de Priori, it was beautiful and so historcal, it had a big walk and so many arched alleyways, but you could see so much artistic talent in this place when they made it.

Lynn pulled us toward out tour, the hostess was extremely beautiful. She had long mahogany hair, and a strange shade of violet eyes. She wore a tight blue dress that went with her high silver stiletto heels. She looked like a statue, it was like she was carved from marble.

She lead us through a corridor, all the tourists were taking pictures, and gawking at the beautiful scenery. It was amazing, but this place felt strangely familiar, like I've been here before.

Then we stopped at some doors, she opened them, we all went inside the throne like room, we all went in, and suddenly the doors close, loudly.

I went to a little spot in the corner of the room, and stayed there, scanning my eyes around for Lynn, I lost her when we were going inside.

Then all of a sudden I heard screams, blood-curdling screams. The kind that make your ears ring, I looked around and saw everyone getting attacked by hooded figures. My eyes widened in fear.

I made a fist in my mouth to keep from screaming myself. I suddenly saw Lynn, and the cloaked figure suddenly bit her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the life was being drained from her.

I backed into the wall, falling to me knees, _why was this happening_? All the screams kept going on I tried covering my ears, but I could still hear there cries for help.

I cried knowing that these poor innocent people, would not go back to their families. I knew what these figures were they were creatures everyone has thought of, the kind that _would be_ actually real, _vampires._

I looked up and saw a hooded figure come up to me, they let their hood fall back and saw an angelic male. He had long black hair, his eyes like rubys in light, he was tall and seemed to be muscular, his facial struture was that of some kind of god.

He bent down to my level, I cringed away frome him backing myself further into the wall, his eyes saddened slightly.

"Didyme," He whispered, I looked at him confused, who was Didyme? He pulled out his pale hand to touch my face, but I looked away so he wouldn't. I noticed the screaming had subsided, and all the cloak figures watched in wonder.

They were all staring at me, there eyes wide on all there beautiful faces. I suddenly blacked out into an unknown darkness.


	4. Interrogation

_A/N: Enjoy this fabulous chapter of my hit story Love Like Wynter, have fun! :)_

_Happy New Years!!_

_I don't own Twilight...SMeyer does!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

I awoke, no light hitting my eyes. _Strange?_ I thought to myself, _where was I_? I looked around the cold, unfamiliar place contemplating, until I remembered what had happened hours ago. Going to Italy, going on the tour, and everyone getting attacked.

That's when I completely got up, my eyes searched furiously for the people or _creatures_, that hurt, no _killed_ all those people. That's when I looked and saw someone rocking on a rocking chair, looking out into the window.

He stopped and turned to look at me, I gasped it was the same person who called me that strange name, Didyme? Wonder who that was? I looked at him, my eyes looking at him, I wanted to break away from his intense gaze but couldn't, his ruby eyes were captivating. He looked like an angel or a god.

But I knew he was different, he was inhuman, but so mysterious. "H-hello," I stuttered, looking at him, he stared at me back. "Hello, good evening," He spoke finally, his voice was like a whisper, but I could still hear it. It sounded like a soft bell chime.

"Can you tell me what happened back there, with those innocent people, and why didn't you kill me?" I asked rambling, I looked at him, with slight tears in my eyes.

"Can you tell me why you'd have to kill them, and why not me?" I asked desperate to find out the answer, but he wasn't responding, the moonlight hit his silhouette making him shine a gloomy-like silver.

"It's what we do, we are not human, we are creatures, vampires is what your people call us. We have to feed on humans to survive, just like you humans need to feed off the meat of innocent animals," He said, his eyes were averted else where.

"But your not answering my other question!" I said, looking at him. He looked at me his ruby eyes so red, like blood, it's like they were melting.

"You remind me of someone...I once loved," He said softly, I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, but can I have your name, sir?" I asked, I looked away from his look, I looked at the walls, etching out each line that the blocks had.

"My name is Marcus, and yours?" He asked, I could see from my pherphial vision that he turned his torso to me slightly.

"Uh...Wynter Morgan,sir," I said, I could of swore I caught him smirking, but then it faltered quickly back to his frown.

"You don't have to call me, _sir, _you know," He said, his voice was not a whisper, but a normal level.

"Well, sorry to call, you that, Marcus," He flinched slightly, but I didn't know why. " Yes, thank you, Wynter," When he said my name, it felt strange, I wanted him to say my name again, just to hear it roll off his tongue.

Then he got up and it startled me. "We have to go see, Aro," He said. I looked at him curiously. "Who's, Aro?" He looked at me, and walked towards, the door where he was at least ten feet across from me.

"Are ruler, and my brother," He said, I raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Vampires have rulers?" He looked at me, his eyes showed slight humor. "Yes, we do, we are called The Volturi," I nodded.

"To other vampires, we are usually mentioned as royalty. Are job is too watch over, our world, the vampire world. We protect the laws, and if anyone breaks them we kill them," He said, but grimaced at the word _kill._

"Well, we must get going, Aro wants to see how your doing," He said and opened the door open for me, I hesitated before going with him down the long corridors of the halls.

* * *

** R & R Please!!!!!!!**


	5. Benvenuti nella casa dei Volturi

**A/N:**So it's been awhile since I updated, yes I know you guys are kinda mad, but hey, at least I updated now! It's better than updating in a year or two right? lol :P But hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer:...I don't own Twilight if I did...there would have been a battle at the end of Breaking Dawn.. : )

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Wynter, felt a sudden feeling of fear trickle down her spine, she was going to meet some sort of vampire ruler, it felt strange and overwhelming , she never really thought vampires existed, she thought it was all in the books and movies how they showed them as vile, evil things, with fangs, and a need for blood, and she could sense these vampires were quite real, and one wrong move, they'd have her for lunch.

She followed Marcus down the long never-ending corridors of the Volturi castle, and there were two people waiting for them. It was a small, petite girl with wide red eyes, and short brown hair, lanked by her side was a burly male, at least six foot seven. "Marcus, Aro, is waiting for you and the girl," She said in a monotone. She looked Wynter up and down, raising a delicate eyebrow, the burly ones eyes did the same, but with interest, and winked at Wynter.

"Thank you, Jane, _Felix,_" Wynter thought she heard Marcus sneer Felix's name, but ignored it as a figment of her imagination. They both opened the doors, and entered a huge throne like room, with three chairs in front of them, two people were sitting at them, and one was empty.

One with the same long black hair as Marcus stood up and floated towards them. "Ah, Marcus my dear brother," He eyed Wynter, his milky-red eyes burning a hole through her. She shifted slightly, he went over to Jane, and held out his hand and she put hers out and they touched; marble to marble.

They looked at each other, and the male nodded. "Thank you, Jane, dear," Jane nodded, and smiled softly. "Yes, Master Aro," and she walked away gracefully towards a boy, that looked exactly like her, except shorter hair which was slightly darker.

"Well look at what we have here, your name is Wynter, correct?" Aro asked the pale human girl. "Yes," Wynter said quietly, Aro smiled, at her timidness. "Ah, yes Wynter, and what is your last name?" Wynter hesitated before responding. "Morgan, sir," Aro's smiled grew. "And she's polite!" He said happily clapping his hands. "Do you see that, Marcus, Caius!" He turned to a male vampire that had white hair and red eyes, he was glaring at Wynter with animosity clearly written on his distorted scowl-like face.

"Yes I do see that Aro, now quit fooling around and tell her our laws!" He said darkly. Aro frowned slightly. "Patience, brother, patience," Cauis' eyes narrowed dangerously and she could hear him growl angrily.

"Now, Wynter," Aro's seriousness scared Wynter slightly, but she didn't show any expression on her face. "You do know things about us, right?" Wynter nodded. "You also know that we are vampires, and why we kept you, correct?" Wynter nodded once again, biting her lip, she was slightly worried, she could sense eyes all on her. Her heart beat racing quickly, as if someone was drumming them inside her.

"Ah well then, you should also know that we have laws and that humans cannot know about our existence, right?" Wynter nodded once more, gulping. Aro smiled softly. "Then there shouldn't be a problem! You will be changed soon, probably a few years," He was smiling brightly at her.

"So anyone object to this?" He questioned, there was utter silence, no one said a word. Aro smiled wider. "Well then! Wynter Morgan, welcome to Castle Volturi!" Wynter smiled half-heartily.

"Lead her away Jane and Felix!" Aro said and the two Volturi guards followed her out. As she was walking down the corridors they stopped at the door. Wynter was walking rather slowly and they both became impatient. "Human! You better Hurry!" Felix called mockingly at her and he was grinning.

She frowned at him. "You can stay here for now and you may do whatever, but don't bother us," Jane told her viciously. Wynter wasn't phased by it, she knew she was going to die anyways or be one of them for some strange particular reason, so she glared right back, Jane scowled.

Felix opened the door for her and she went inside, "Thanks," Wynter said quietly, and Jane glared at her once more, a smile playing at her lips, Wynter was slightly confused, she noticed Felixs' eyes widened and he moved a few paces away from Jane as if she were had some sort of disease.

Jane's eyes narrowed and she clutched her tiny fists, but for some strange reason the power was not working on Wynter, she was immune by it, and Jane looked to be ready to lunge at Wynter at any second.

"Janie dear,don't attack the cute little newcomer, she just arrived," Said a sickly sweet voice and there stood two girls who were absolutley beautiful. One with mahogany hair and a strange shade of violet eyes and the other an auburn haired beauty with twinkling red eyes, that were malicious yet kind. A very strange combination of emotions.

"Hello there, I'm Chelsea and this is Heidi," She told Wynter and held out her hand, Wynter stared at apprehensively. Chelsea smiled wider, it was beginning to look like just a fake smile plastered there."Don't be afraid, I won't bite you," Felix snorted. "Yeah sure you won't," He said sarcastically and she shot him a side glare, but still held out her hand to Wynter.

Wynter took her hand in the beautiful one and shook it, it was extremely cold and felt like some type of smooth marble, but she was going to have to get used to it sooner or later, she's going to be with them for awhile a long while.

Chelsea was smiling still. "You know, if you were a vampire you would be very beautiful, doll," She told her, Wynter raised an eyebrow and nodded unsure of what to say back. "Thanks for the comment and you guys are...also beautiful," Chelsea's twinkling laugh rang through the corridors. "Well of course we are.." Her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Stop acting so vain Chelsea -we have to go now- bye Wynter," Jane murmured her name and tried leading away the beautiful girls. "Bye Wynter!" Chelsea called over her shoulder and said in Italian: "Benvenuti nella casa dei Volturi," And all four vampires strode off gracefully.

**(&)**

Wynter sighed and plopped down on her king-sized bed. She looked up at the stony ceiling and the moonlight glowed giving her just very little light. She turned over and tried going to sleep but in her mind she saw all those people dying in front of her eyes and it kept replaying over and _over_ and _over_.

She opened her eyes scared out of her wits, she didn't want to see those images anymore. She sat up and suddenly heard a soft knock, she jumped and stared at the door for a few minutes.

She tried getting up but was hesitant, should she open or no? Biting her lip she got up and opened the door to a little crack to peer at the person to see who it was.

She saw dark hair and red eyes; it was Marcus.

She opened the door wider. "What are you doing up this late?" She asked him, he stared at her incredulously. "Wynter, I'm a vampire, I don't have to go sleep," He told her a small smile playing at his lips.

She nodded and let him come in. "Why are you here anyways?" She asked him once she plopped down on the bed and sitting upright to look at him.

He was pulling something out of his pockets and appeared to her to be a water bottle, chips, and cookies. He tossed them on the bed softly. Her mouth started watering as she made a grab for the chip bag rapidly and opened it and started devouring the contents in it. Wynter was happy she got food, she never realized how hungry she was until now and was jubilantly eating; until she realized how much of savage she was appearing to be like.

She swallowed and chugged some water. "Sorry, I was super hungry," He chuckled softly. "Yes, well we should've fed you earlier but Jane and Felix forgot to report to us that we were suppose to give you food," He was scowling slightly. Wynter was beginning to think Jane and Felix wanted her to starve, but she shrugged it off.

"And next time Wynter, chew slowly," Marcus told her in a joking manner, she laughed. "Alright then, I will, and if I do start to choke your gonna have to do CPR, but wouldn't you end up breaking me though?" She asked him in a conversational way.

His face grew dark, but then he contemplated the question thoroughly. "Possibly...because I've _never_ handled a human before," He told her pursing his lips, she nodded slowly and was finishing up the cookies and rolled up the trash and tried looking somewhere to put it. "Here let me take it," Marcus said to her and reached to grab at the trash.

When he took it from her hands he touched hers _ever so gently_and to him it felt soft and warm. If he were human he'd be flustered. He avoided eye contact from her but looked at her sideways and noticed she was twirling a piece of her hair nervously, it almost hurt to look at her, she looked so much like Didyme.

He sighed and stuffed the trash into his pockets. "Well then Wynter," He said outloud suddenly, it made her jump, his voice sounded hoarse almost strangled. "I shall be off then, goodnight," He told her, she smiled at him gently, and she could've swore she saw him flinch just a little.

"Goodnight, Marcus," She told him quietly, and he smiled at her, truly smiling at her. She realized how really handsome he was._ He looked better if he smiled more often_, she thought to herself. And smiled right back at him, he suddenly left quietly; disappearing a little to quickly for her.

* * *

A_/N: Review and what not!_

_And I bet you guys are wondering why Jane and Felix didn't like her much and it should be obvious and Le Gasp! she glared at Jane, she sure is tough, huh? And also why was Chelsea acting so fake and Heidi so quiet? Hmm...so many questions and so much to write! :) Hop you guys enjoyed this chapter! And to tell you I am alive! lol C:_

_It feels good to write this again it was like something was missing in my life and it was this story! And if your wondering what Chelsea said to Wynter in Italian she said "Welcome to the house of Volturi" That's all! Okay then bye!_

{[swirly weasley]}


End file.
